Hasta el Final
by ranko-chwan
Summary: La hermana de Bella se convierte en vampiro antes que ella... Benjamin/OC. Empieza en Eclipse
1. Chapter 1 Victoria

Crepúsculo no me pertenece

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó

La mujer frente a ella era extremadamente hermosa, piel palida sin ningun tipo de imperfección, cabello largo risado bien definido y de color rojo, extrañamente del mismo color que sus ojos:

-Victoria-respondió, ella se acercó demasiado rapido, la tomó de los brazos y la estrelló contra una pared en un callejon oscuro de Seattle en una noche nublada y fria.

Estaba muy, muy asustada y gritó:-¡Dejame! ¡¿Qué quieres de mi?!-

Victoria río

-De ti no quiero nada-se acercó lentamente a su oido:-Pero tu hermana pagará lo que él le hizo a mi James-

No entendía nada de lo que sucedia, ¿Bella? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿Quién es James?

Pero antes de cualquier otra duda en su mente, sintió una mordida en su cuello y un fuego abrazador por sus venas.


	2. Chapter 2 Entidad

Dolor.

Era todo lo que sentía: en su mente, en sus huesos, en su piel... y su alma. No podía pensar en nada más, no sabía nada más. Desconocía quien o que era; un animal, una cosa, o algo más, algo que ahora siente tan lejano.

Miles (millones) de agujas rojas incrustadas en su ser, jamás creyó que existiría pero así lo hace y no hay escapatoria de ello.

El tiempo era desconocido.

.

.

.

.

.

Uno, quizás dos días o años. No importaba solo le alegraba saber que el dolor estaba terminando y empezaba a recordar quien era.

 _Tenía seis años, ella y su hermana Bella jugaban fuera de la casa en la nieve con el pequeño Jake: él es muy agradable y un experto en hacer pasteles de lodo. Se lanzaban felices las pequeñas bolas de nieve, eran Bella y Jake contra Monse, por alguna razón Jake siempre escogía estar en el equipo de Bella pero eso no importaba, los tres siempre se divertían._

 _-¡No sean tramposos!-exclamaba Monse al ser atacada por ambos al mismo tiempo mientras Bella y Jake se reían_

Los tiempos eran buenos cuando los compartía con su hermana y mejor amigo en todo el mundo.

Pero todo cambio el día en que su madre, Rene, las despertó en medio de la noche y se fueron de casa para no volver, o al menos eso creía pues después de dos años viviendo con Rene y Bella, Monse le rogó a su madre volver con Charlie, su padre y así las gemelas Isabella y Monserrat Swan se separaron para crecer de una manera muy diferente y contradictoria.

Se creía que Bella al crecer con una mujer como Rene sería rebelde y de actitud quejumbrosa pero muy por el contrario se convirtió en una adolescente responsable y asocial.

Monserrat en cambio no se consideraba a si misma como rebelde sino más bien impredecible, todo lo contrario a su padre, Charlie, le ha ocurrido en varias ocasiones donde baja las escaleras y antes de llegar al primer piso vuelve a subir.

Pero de cualquier manera ambas se complementaban, eran muy unidas y a pesar de sus diferencias se aman.

Comenzaba a tener lucidez, sus oídos escuchaban el viento pero su cuerpo no sentía el frío. Tal vez si estaba muerta.

 **Bella Swan**

No lo podía creer. Monse, mi hermana en manos de Victoria y todo para hacernos sufrir. Edward me abrazo y sentí un poco más de fuerza en su abrazo, posiblemente estaba haciendo todo lo posible para consolarme, pero nada podía en este momento:

-Lo lamento tanto Bella- odiaba que hablara así, Monse no estaba muerta, al menos no en la visión que tuvo Alice, aunque no se si es bueno o malo, pues por lo poco que quiso decirme Edward, la vio en lo más alto de un edificio en Seattle con la luna haciéndola resplandecer como si fuera el sol con los ojos rojos tan intensos como la sangre, al parecer preparándose para atacar a alguien. Un enfriamiento paso por mi espalda al pensar que matará a un ser humano, una persona con familia y amigos.

No, no...no, esto no debía ser así ¿Por qué Victoria no podía dejarnos en paz? Ahora Charlie estaba sufriendo como nunca lo había visto, claro pues el ha vivido con ella el mismo tiempo que yo viví con Rene y su lazo es aun más fuerte que el mio con el de mi madre:

-Haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudarla-aseguró Carlisle mientras Esme se acercaba a él para recibir un abrazo, obviamente muy angustiada por la situación igual que todos, incluso Rosalie mostraba signos de culpa, ninguno de ellos había querido esto.

Y Jacob. Ni siquiera me miró cuando se lo dije, solo se fue. No puedo culparlo, ambos son muy unidos tanto que Jacob es de las pocas personas que pueden diferenciarnos; los dos crecieron juntos y comparten un lazo indestructible, o al menos eso creo y ahora que Monse es un vampiro las cosas cambiaran para todos.

 **Monse Swan**

Abrí los ojos y sentí como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría. Todo llegaba a mi, los aromas, el ruido, la vista. Increíble. Podía verlo todo, estaba en un almacén y era de noche, el techo estaba muy alejado de mi pero lo veía a la perfección; tenia telaraña y en ella había una mosca tratando de salir mientras una araña se acercaba peligrosamente hacia a ella. La devoro sin dejar nada, los ojos del arácnido son rojos, deje de mirar, algo en esa mirada me incomodo. Vaya tontería.

Trate de levantarme y lo hice mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, todo a mi alrededor era tan claro para ser de noche sin ningún tipo de luz a la vista, dí unos pasos, la sensación era eufórica. Perfección, pero algo andaba mal.

Victoria.

Ese nombre llego a mi mente como un puñetazo en el estomago, ella había hecho algo en mi, algo inhumano... y buscaba a Bella. Nada tenía sentido. ¡Todo era tan extraño e insoportable!. Grité. Frustración. Ira. Todo era muy fuerte en mi interior, más amplificado ¡No lo sé!

... mi garganta... quemaba... mucho... y de pronto un hermoso aroma llegó a mis fosas nasales, un aroma que calmo un poco la quemadura... y deje de pensar solo seguí ese aroma tan delicioso, exquisito.

Tenia que encontrar de donde venía, ¡Tenia que beberlo!

Me dirigí a la puerta del almacen a una velocidad impresionante aunque en ese momento no me dí cuenta.

Pasaban muy pocos autos y las luces de la ciudad era lo unico que acompañaba la noche. Corrí buscando ese aroma y lo encontre, ¡Al fin!. Lo extraño es que viene de una persona pero no importaba, sería mia.

Acorrale a la persona, apenas escuche su grito de terror e incruste mis dientes en ella. ¡No lo podia creer! ¡Era delicioso!

Cuando termine de beber la persona cayo al suelo.

Debía encontrar más.


	3. Chapter 3 Días Antes

**_Días antes_**

 **Monse Swan**

Me encontraba viendo televisión frente al sofá viejo, ya que es viernes no tenia mucho que hacer, tampoco tareas pues estábamos en el último mes y ya no había ningún tema que ver. Veía el noticiero, las cosas en Seattle estaban empeorando, más desaparecidos pero ninguno de ellos aparecía, solo los cadáveres de personas diferentes, como si secuestraran a adolescentes y mataran personas adultas, era muy extraño.

Cambie de canal cuando el noticiero terminó, había algunas películas que ya había visto pero desde que Jacob mantuvo su interés firme por Bella no tenía muchas opciones. No me mal entiendan, jamas he sentido ese tipo de atracción por Jacob es solo que después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos es difícil verlo y no poder hablarle como quisiera, pareciera que lo hace a propósito para alejarse de mi, como si hubiera algo que no quiere decirme.

Escuche un auto estacionarse, era el novio de mi hermana que recientemente había regresado después de haberla abandonado de manera brusca provocandole una terrible depresión y en cuanto volvió, ella ni siquiera se hizo del rogar, bueno, yo tampoco me haría del rogar si mi antiguo novio, Embry, me pidiera que volviera con él pues al igual que Jacob el también dejo de hablarme sin ninguna explicación. Fue horrible, Bella y yo llorando por nuestros novios, mi padre no sabia que hacer o decir, fue tanto su falta de experiencia en esta situación que quería enviarnos con mi madre pero ambas nos negamos, queríamos esperar y por lo menos Edward regresó, yo tengo que ser fuerte para no seguir preocupando a papá pero ¡rayos! vaya que duele estar lejos de él.

Me acerqué a la puerta para abrirle:- Hola Edward-lo saludé, regresó el gesto con una linda sonrisa, si, el novio de mi hermana es super atractivo; piel pálida, ojos ámbar (increíble que sean naturales), cabello rubio cenizo perfectamente peinado, ningún tipo de imperfección, pero demasiado blanco para mi gusto:- Pasa, le diré a Bella que estas aquí-

-Gracias Monse-entró y como era costumbre se dirigió a la cocina donde él y Bella pasaban su mayor parte del tiempo, al menos cuando había alguien en casa. Subí las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Bella, ella estaba en su pequeño escritorio buscando algo en Internet:

-Bella-giró hacia mi, aun me parecía increíble lo idénticas que somos, no me acostumbraba pues vivimos mucho tiempo separadas:- Edward esta en la cocina-sonrió, claro, lo amaba o eso pensaba, quiero decir ¿Acaso sabemos lo que es el amor a esta edad? Al salir ella de la habitación no pude evitar mirar su computadora, había más noticias sobre los asesinatos en Seattle, parece que este tema la tiene muy consternada, pero bueno, Seattle se consideraba una ciudad tranquila y al parecer la policía no esta tan capacitada para esta situación. Suspiré.

Baje las escaleras dispuesta a seguir viendo la televisión pero la conversación entre Bella y Edward me detuvo:

-Alice aun no ha visto su ultima decisión, Bella, pero esta al tanto-dijo Edward

-Yo solo quiero que se detenga, quiero decir, esta haciendo mucho daño por mi culpa-

Realmente no entendí de lo que hablaban, pero logró captar mi interés:-Victoria debe de tener a alguien más tomando las decisiones por ella, por esa razón Alice no lo puede ver, no hasta que ella tome la decisión de venir aquí-

-Y mientras tanto seguirá convirtiendo a más personas-añadió Bella:

-No podemos...-Edward se detuvo:- ir al cine mañana, Alice quiere que vayas a la casa para discutir la fiesta de graduación-

-¿Qué?-parece que el cambio brusco de conversación afecto a Bella como a mi, ¿Tal vez Edward sabe que estoy escuchando? Imposible, estoy a una buena distancia:-Ah, claro, veremos esa película luego, no tengo tantas ganas de ir de cualquier manera-

En ese momento me sentí algo estúpida, definitivamente saben que los estoy espiando, así que regrese a la parte de arriba y entre en mi habitación, un poco de música despejara mi mente.

Snow Patrol.

Me gusta esa música y me hace recordar mucho a Embry. Cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mi.

 _Fue hace dos años, eran las siete de la tarde, no era muy noche pero no acostumbro estar fuera de casa a esa hora sin embargo era diferente, me encontraba en casa de Jacob más bien en su cochera arreglando esa camioneta vieja que parecía no tener compostura, cuando en ese momento se apareció él, Jake y yo volteamos a verlo:_

 _-Hola chicos-respondimos su saludo y compartió una mirada con Jacob antes de que el se fuera con alguna escusa tonta:_

 _-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté, se rascó un poco la nuca, se veía nervioso y si no fuera moreno diría que se sonrojó:_

 _-No... bueno si-respondió:-Escucha Monse he querido decirte algo desde hace unas semanas y...n-no se que decir-me dio un poco de gracia y ternura su manera de tartamudear, si, Embry me gustaba mucho ¿Y como no? Es alto, moreno, fuerte, amable, respetuoso, inteligente...¡rayos! estoy divagando:_

 _-Dime, puedes decir lo que quieras-traté de no parecer nerviosa, pero era imposible tan solo estar cerca de él hacia que mi corazón salte, me sudaban las manos y algunas otras cosas cursis que me da pena admitir:_

 _-Yo he querido decir que eres una persona increíble, divertida y muy bonita-se acercó un poco más:-yo... e-estoy enamorado de ti Monserrat-_

 _¿Embry Call? ¿Enamorado de mi? ¡Ah!. Él dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, creo que estaba hablando sin pensar:_

 _-Yo-comencé, debía decirle lo que sentía también pero mi boca se secó y había un nudo en mi estomago, así que hice lo mejor en ese momento. Me acerque lentamente y él a mi._

 _Todavía siento la cálida caricia de su dulce beso._

Un ruido me tragó al presente, era mi celular y al revisarlo vi el número de mi mejor amiga, Angela, contesté:

-Hola Angie-saludé:- ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Hola Monse, solo quería preguntarte sobre la carrera anual en Seattle-dijo un poco insegura aunque era comprensible después de todo lo que esta sucediendo. Esa carrera era en favor de las personas con cáncer y Angie y yo íbamos cada año pero ahora no estaba tan segura:- ¿Será buena idea ir?-

-Claro, he escuchado que van a aumentar la seguridad-ok, esa parte era mentira pero quería salir de Forks un rato, ya no soportaba la situación con Embry junto con el amor derramado de Edward y Bella:

-Y ¿Crees que tu padre te dejará ir?-

-Si, no te preocupes por eso, ya hablé con él-nos quedamos en silencio un rato y descubrí lo que sucedía:-Escucha si no quieres ir no es necesario, yo lo haré, la verdad necesito salir de aquí y tomar aire de otros lados-escuché un suspiro:

-Esta bien, solo ten cuidado-

\- Cálmate, va a ser en el día ¿Qué es lo peor que puede suceder?-

Un consejo, jamas hagas esa pregunta, la vida se lo toma como reto personal.

.

.

ok el segundo capitulo, sigue siendo Benjamin/oc, lo de Embry me pareció un buen detalle

dejen sus comentarios para saber su opinión

en el siguiente capitulo es la continuación del segundo


	4. Chapter 4: Chupasangre

**_Vampiro._**

 _Según el folclore de varios países, una criatura que se alimenta de la esencia vital de otros seres vivos (usualmente bajo la forma de sangre) para así mantenerse activo. En algunas culturas orientales y americanas aborígenes, el vampiro es una deidad demoníaca o un dios menor que forma parte del panteón siniestro en sus mitologías._

 _En la cultura europea y occidental, así como en la cultura global contemporánea, el prototipo de vampiro más popular es el de origen eslavo, el de un ser humano convertido después de morir en un cadáver activo o re-viniente depredador chupa-sangre_.

Vampiro ¿Eso es lo que era?. Miré hacia abajo y vi a una mujer entrada en los treinta, cabello corto y castaño, de altura promedio, su ropa no era la combinación adecuada, tal vez solo estaba paseando o sacando la basura, considerando que la encontré cerca del callejón en el que ahora estoy, en su cuello resaltaban dos pequeños agujeros, pero lo más importante es la expresión de su rostro muerto, se quedó petrificado como si hubiera visto a la criatura más espantosa del mundo.

Si, definitivamente era un vampiro. Me recargué en la pared detrás de mi y me deslice con lentitud, sentía una tristeza profunda tanto que poco a poco se convirtió en dolor, dolor físico, quería llorar pero por alguna razón no salían lagrimas. Al llegar al suelo y estar un momento pensando en nada realmente me dí cuenta de un espejo roto recargado en la pared frente a mi, me sorprendió lo que vi tanto que no lo creía, tuve que acercarme a para esta segura. Mi aliento se quedó en mi garganta, ¿Esa era yo? cabello largo castaño y muy sedoso, brillante, mi piel anteriormente reseca y algo maltratada por algunos puntos negros ahora era blanca, más que perfección; mis labios bien remarcados con una textura verdaderamente suave y por ultimo mis ojos, rojos, como la sangre que manchaba mi ropa deportiva.

Y en ese momento lo recordé todo. El por qué estaba aquí.

La carrera, solo vine yo porque Angela no quería arriesgarse.

Edward y Bella tratando de impedir que viniera a Seattle.

Papá pidiéndome que marcara cada vez que pudiera.

Dios ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Debía volver? Vi el cuerpo de la mujer. No, mejor no.

Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar sin ningún rumbo, era de noche y había un poco de viento con la luna llena en el cielo. Llegue a los muelles de Seattle y se respiraba tranquilidad o al menos por unos momentos, a lo lejos escuche algunos ruidos, como si alguien estuviera peleando. Me acerqué un poco más a la orilla del pequeño muelle y del otro lado del agua logré fijar a unas personas peleando entre sí, sin embargo, había algo diferente o tal vez era por la distancia pero su aroma no era como el de las personas en la ciudad sino más bien dulce y empalagoso, sus pieles eran blancas por lo que pude apreciar.

Decidí acercarme con cuidado y en menos de unos minutos estaba detrás de un auto muy cerca de esas personas y ya ahí me dí cuenta de que eran como yo, vampiros, quienes estaban destrozando cuanta cosa veían pero uno de ellos sobresalía por su calma, rubio de ojos rojos y muy musculoso además de ser increíblemente atractivo de lo que he aprendido de la especie a la que ahora pertenezco es eso, todos somos irresistibles para atraer a nuestra presa, al parecer aquel vampiro trataba de contenerlos pero sin éxito cosa que por su expresión le causaba frustración. Me alejé antes de que me vieran, la verdad no tenía ningún interés en cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo.

Había un almacén abandonado a unas calles y entré por el techo para ver que ahí dentro, claro que con mi ahora super fuerza era más fácil saltar y llegar arriba. Quizás tendría la oportunidad de calmarme y pensar que hacer después:

-Riley dijo que algo grande vendría-escuche una voz melodiosa y acampanada:-Tal vez para eso nos quieren aquí, para pelear contra lo que sea eso-Al mirar un poco más noté que había tres vampiros, el primero (el que habló) es alto de cabello negro rizado y unos ojos demasiado grandes además de rojos, la segunda era una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años con el cabello largo castaño y sus iris rojos mucho más brillantes que los míos:

-Ella debe de estar cerca entonces-dijo la niña

-No hay que apresurar conclusiones Bree-dijo el tercer vampiro, se acercó al otro vampiro:-¿Crees que puedas sacarle información a Riley?-

-Podrá ser un poco egocéntrico pero sigue siendo mi amigo y dudo mucho que me oculte cosas para su propio bien-explicó:-A demostrado preocuparse por nosotros:

-¡Abre los ojos Diego! Es claro que nos están utilizando-exclamó enfadado causando que la joven, Bree, retrocediera:-Y solo Dios sabe para que-

Siguieron discutiendo sobre una situación de la cual desconocía y no me quedaría a averiguar pero al dar la vuelta patee algo que no reconocí en la oscuridad y por supuesto ellos se darían cuenta:

-¿Quién esta ahí?-escuché pero no muy segura de quien lo preguntó. En cuestión de segundos me vi rodeada por los tres, Diego y el otro vampiro se veían muy seguros de si mismos mientras Bree estaba un poco temerosa:-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Diego muy sorprendido de verme, tal vez por ser sorprendido por otro vampiro pues al ver nuestros sentidos mucho más desarrollados no es fácil acercarse sin ser sentido:

-Responde-dijo el otro, estuve apunto de hablar cuando me sentí enferma totalmente mareada, mis piernas flaquearon y mis brazos estaban muy débiles pero lo peor de todo era mi estomago, quería vomitar pero me era imposible:

-Fred ya basta-escuche a alguien, tal vez era Bree, no lo sé, lo único que quería era recostarme para recuperar el control de mi cuerpo:

-Puede ser una espía de ella-respondió:

-No lo sabremos hasta que no lo diga... por favor-

Al parecer su suplica funcionó, porque sea lo que sea que me suceda lo estaba causando Fred y de inmediato me sentí normal otra vez:

-Ahora responde-volvió a decir, me puse de pie y lo mire a los ojos;

-Me llamo Monserrat Swan-

Era todo lo que necesitaba, escuchar mi propia voz para darme cuenta de que ya no era quien solía ser, pase los dos días anteriores a este compadeciéndome y no me di cuenta de que tenía una vida después de la muerte. No los conocía en absoluto pero en aquel oscuro almacén encontré comodidad junto a estos vampiros, les daría respuestas y ellos a mi.

Ya tendría tiempo para el futuro.

 _Escena Retrospectiva_

 _Estaba lloviendo, nada raro en las noches en Forks. Suspiré por enésima vez. Habían pasado semanas desde que Embry terminó conmigo (para colmo por teléfono) y el hueco en mi estomago seguía creciendo, tenía ardor en mis ojos de tanto llorar, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de Bella pues Edward se marchó hace unos días junto con todos los Culllen. Ambas con el corazón roto, ambas idénticas, sonreí, hace mucho tiempo que Bella y yo no coincidíamos en algo, ojala hubiera sido algo agradable._

 _Miré por la ventana y ahí estaba entre los arboles, Embry Call... ¿Qué?, me acerque más y si ¡definitivamente era él! ¡Vino a buscarme! Salí casi tropezando de mi habitación pero cuando pase por la habitación de papá lo hice en silencio para no despertarlo aunque con los gritos de Bella tal vez ya estaba despierto. En fin. Salí de la casa y gracias a Dios él no se fue._

 _Estaba completamente empapada pero eso no importaba:_

 _-Embry-murmuré y como si me hubiera escuchado se acercó a mi:-¿Qué haces aquí... y sin camisa?- ahora que lo veía bien no la llevaba, solo traía puesto unas bermudas de mezclilla incluso estaba descalzo y que músculos, muy extraño porque el nunca hacía ejercicio._

 _No respondió ninguna de las preguntas, solo agarró mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró a los ojos de una manera muy intensa, nos quedamos así unos momentos, sentí el agua escurriendo por todas partes de mi cuerpo, en especial por mi espalda, estaba muy fría pero él no, sus manos estaban tan calientes que mis mejillas comenzaba a acalorarse y sudar un poco. Lo extrañaba tanto y lagrimas salieron de mis ojos:_

 _-Embry-mi suplica lo sacó de su trance, suspiró y se veía muy triste y decepcionado:-Dime lo que sucede por favor... ¿Por qué te fuiste?-_

 _-Yo...-su voz se escuchaba mucho más aguda desde la ultima vez:-Lo siento pero no puedo decirte solo vine para comprobar algo y ahora tengo que irme-se dio media vuelta:_

 _-Espera por favor-se detuvo:-Entonces dime lo que sea, no importa, solo no quiero que te vayas... no quiero perderte- estaba llorando ya no podía soportarlo. Volvió a tomarme con sus manos y me besó._

 _Era un beso intenso y desesperado, se apodero de mi, de mis labios. Sabia lo que significaba, el adiós._

 _Fin de Escena Retrospectiva_

Y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces y mucho menos lo veré ahora que soy vampiro. Bueno, tal vez lo busque para verlo un poco de lejos, pero ahora tenia trabajo que hacer.


	5. Chapter 5: Condena

**Monse Swan**

Después de las presentaciones me explicaron quienes eran y por qué estaban aquí, al parecer hay un aquelarre de vampiros que debe de ser destruido o algo así, lo que me preocupa es que viven en Forks, o al menos eso suponen. Con el pasar de los días nos dimos cuenta que en realidad el sol no nos hacia daño sino más bien brillamos, no sabía que pensar de eso, toda mi vida pensaba que los vampiros se morían al tocar el sol pero al parecer no salen en el día porque eso llamaría demasiado la atención.

En fin, también me dio tiempo para conocerlos un poco más, Diego es el que lleva más tiempo siendo vampiro, cerca de ocho meses, también es una persona muy compasiva y confiada, siente la necesidad de proteger a otros, en especial a Bree quien al parecer es su compañera. Ella tiene solo quince años y siento rabia al escuchar lo desgraciado que era su padre:

-Riley me encontró en un callejón, y fue él quien me convirtió hace tres meses-terminó de relatar, ahora me doy cuenta que Riley y el vampiro que vi el otro día en medio de aquel alboroto son el mismo:

-Es un bastardo-dije

-¿Y que me dices de ti? ¿Cómo era tu vida antes?-me sentí muy alejada de mi vida de hace unas cuantas semanas pues parecía mucho más tiempo. Suspiré:

-Bueno, vivía con mi padre y mi hermana gemela Bella-dije:-Mi madre vive en florida, no la veo desde hace algún tiempo, nunca nos llevamos bien, algo raro pues somos del mismo carácter-no quería decir mucho más pero Bree me contó todo de ella y parecía justo:-También tenía un mejor amigo, el mejor-recalqué, mi corazón se calentó al recordarlo:-Si algo malo sucedía él estaba ahí para hacerme sentir mejor o si algo bueno sucedía lo compartíamos-Ella sonrió:

-Parece muy bueno-

Me sentía muy cómoda con Bree, no teníamos que hacer nada más que estar juntas y en silencio para entendernos, hechas la una para la otra, igual que con Angela (como la extraño).

Pensé en todo lo que había perdido, mi familia, amigos, todo para lo que me preparé ya no parecía tener sentido, quiero decir, ahora soy inmortal, me alimento de sangre hasta matar a la persona pero tenia sus ventajas ahora soy fuerte, mi memoria ahora es perfecta, soy hermosa. por lo que he visto casi indestructible y la lista sigue ¿Por qué eso no era suficiente?

 **Bella Swan**

Mi hermana no regresaría o al menos es lo que Alice veía pero sus predicciones cambiaban según las decisiones de las personas y sí Monse no quería regresar Alice no podía ver su ubicación ni con quien estaba, solo le veía un futuro lejos de aquí.

Había tenido una discusión con Jacob respecto a esta situación, al parecer ahora que es un vampiro dejo de verla como su mejor amiga y Sam dio la orden de tratarla como a cualquier otro chupa-sangre. Lo recordaba perfectamente:

El entró sin avisar, suerte que Charlie no estaba:

-Bella-salté un poco al escucharlo pero Edward ya lo esperaba y también sabía la razón de su visita:

-¡No pueden hacer eso!-exclamó con pánico claro en su voz, eso me alteró pues Jacob no parecía calmado o amable como otras veces:

-Es una decisión tomada-su cuerpo estaba temblando, daba la impresión de cambiar su forma en cualquier momento, Edward se puso en frente de mi prediciendo lo que pensaba:

-¿De qué están hablando?- sin embargo sabía lo que sucedía pero no podía creerlo, no hasta escucharlo de él. Ninguno de los dos habló pero Edward rompíó el silencio:

-Piensan que es un peligro para todos, pero Alice dice de las pocas visiones que tiene de ella que su sed esta controlada comparada con cualquier otro neófito-defendió:

-Eso no quita que ahora sea una chupa-sangre como cualquiera de ustedes-miró a Edward con asco igual que su tono de voz:

-Jacob-dirigió su mirada a la mía:

-Lo siento Bella pero es lo que hacemos-quería hacerse el rudo pero yo podía verlo, siempre he podido:-Si se acerca a nuestras tierras... la mataremos-su voz se quebró un poco en lo último

Sentí un golpe seco en mi corazón. Matarían a mi hermana, era un hecho y nada de lo que dijera cambiaría las cosas.

 **Monse Swan**

No me gustaba cazar con Fred, es demasiado competitivo y sino ganaba me hacía sentir enferma o cuando eso no pasaba peleábamos como en esta ocasión, nuestra victima terminó despedazada cuando peleábamos por ella:

-Eres un idiota-le dije mientras regresábamos al almacén, él se rió:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molestan unas pocas manchas en tu fina ropa?-se burlaba, mi ropa era un asco pero aun así no olía nada mal, o al menos eso quería pensar. Caminábamos a ritmo normal en medio de la noche, no me sentía muy bien al lado de Fred, tal vez es por su habilidad o es por el aura tan extraña que emanaba su persona:

-Monse, Fred-escuchamos a Diego, estaba encima de un edificio lejos de nosotros pero gracias a nuestro super oído podíamos escucharlo como si estuviera en frente, nos dirigimos rápidamente hacía donde él estaba:

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté al verlo preocupado:

-Riley dijo que se reuniría con ella, al parecer tomarán la decisión esta noche-

-¿Sabes donde será la reunión?-preguntó Fred

-Si, en el deshuesadero al otro lado de la ciudad-respondió:-Hay que ir a ver que es lo que está sucediendo-

-Vaya por fin-exclamó Fred al ver a su amigo entrar en razón con respecto a Riley

-¿Y Bree? No podemos dejarla aquí-dije preocupada

-Tampoco podemos ir los tres, nos delataríamos y ella se irá antes de poder acercarnos-analizó Diego, nos miró por unos momentos:-Fred, ve con Bree, Monse y yo iremos al encuentro-Nos sorprendió a los dos pero me sorprendió más que Fred no protestara.

Diego y yo corrimos rápido si queríamos llegar a tiempo. Estaba apunto de ver quien estaba organizando este ejercito y por sobretodo saber cual es la razón. Me sentía como si fuera a una batalla, la adrenalina estaba al máximo y no podía esperar para ver el rostro de la vampiresa.

Tenía una corazonada muy fuerte de quien podría ser ella.

Quien vi aquella noche hace días

La pelirroja que me acorraló en ese callejón y me condenó

Buscaba matar a Bella algo que jamas permitiría

Victoria.


	6. Chapter 6: Vulturi

Después de un tiempo, lo siento, mi trabajo me mantiene muy ocupada, ojala este les guste, dejen su comentario n_n

.

.

.

Nos acercamos de manera silenciosa, no queríamos que huyera después de todo era nuestra oportunidad para obtener respuestas, por suerte para nosotros había autos encima de más autos lo que nos ayudaba a escondernos, lo mejor fue no necesitar estar tan cerca con nuestro super oído de vampiro facilitaba todo. Escuchamos gritos, como si torturaban a alguien, era un varón:

-Ahora dirás la verdad-dijo un hombre, el silencio que vino después nos decía que dejaron de torturarlo:

-Esta bien-esa voz, reconocí esa voz, la voz de Victoria aunque solo la escuche una vez estaba verdaderamente segura:-Pero primero deje que se vaya-

-No estas en posición de pedir nada-dijo una voz más infantil y afeminada, quizás de una niña, mire al frente y Diego me hizo señas para poder acercarnos en silencio, lo cual con mi nuevo cuerpo era difícil pues aun me era pesado. Por fin pudimos ver un poco más por la ventanilla de un auto, ahí estaban Victoria y al que llamaban Riley (a quien torturaban anteriormente) y frente a ellos estaban cuatro vampiros más; en medio de ellos estaba la niña que habló con gran autoridad a su lado izquierdo otro niño, casi adolescente, muy parecido a ella en realidad y del lado derecho había otros dos uno delgado y alto, bastante atractivo y uno aun más alto pero demasiado musculoso por lo que podía apreciar ya que llevan una especie de capas negras muy elegantes:

-Bien-volvió a decir Victoria, parecía temerosa muy distinta a la ultima vez que la vio:-Se trata de un clan de vampiros que mató a mis amigos-el vampiro delgado y alto rió un poco:

-Así que has decidido tomar venganza por tus amigos fallecidos-de pronto se le veía fastidiado, como si estar ahí fuera la ultima cosa que necesitara:

-Calma Demetri-dijo el casi adolescente:-Deja que termine, luego juzgaremos-Victoria tomo un poco de aire a pesar de no necesitarlo:

-Como decía ellos mataron a mis amigos, pero no puedo simplemente ir y cobrar mi venganza, mi plan no es ese-la niña dio un paso adelante:

-Y ¿Cuál es?-preguntó con paciencia, tenía curiosidad:

-Uno de ellos tiene una amante humana, que sabe de nuestra existencia-ahora la expreción de la niña cambio en un principio se vio sorprendida pero al momento siguiente tenía una mirada de reconocimiento:

-Los Cullen-dijo, Victoria asintió-Así que tu plan es matar a esa humana para hacer sufrir a su amante-

-Es correcto-la chica se dio media vuelta y sonrió a los otros:

-Parece que podras librarte de esto Victoria-volvió a mirarla:- con una condición por supuesto-la pelirroja no dijo nada solo esperaba con temor y desesperanza:-No solo la mates a ella, sino también a todos los Cullen y perdonaremos tu vida-

Era demasiado para mi, en primera los Cullen son vampiros, segunda, Bella lo sabe y en tercera de alguna manera se las arreglo para ser muy conocida en el mundo vampiro, esto es mucho más grave de lo que pensaba, sacarla de ese problema sería mas difícil del que en un principio pensó. Suspiré, no pude evitarlo ademas de recargarme en el auto hizo que los otros se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia:

-¿Quienes son?-el casi adolescente sonó demandante:-¡Felix! ¡Demetri!-exclamó y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar (Tal vez por vernos descubiertos) fuimos atrapados por ellos yo por Demetri y supuse que quien atrapó a Diego era Felix, luego no llevaron hasta los otros, Victoria incluso los otros dos vampiros se sorprendieron al verme y tenía una idea de por que:

-Isabella Swan-dijo la niña:-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que...?-

-No es ella-afirmó Victoria:-Es su hermana-

-Que absurdo-le respondió pero después de un momento de silencio ella entrecerró los ojos mirándome fijamente y luego un dolor fulminante, grité, a lo lejos escuchaba las suplicas de Diego por dejarme pero le ignoraban; un dolor penetrante sentía como mi cerebro se inflaba presionando mi cráneo a punto de estallar, no podía dejar de gritar, era demasiado:

-Basta hermana, deja que hable-luego de esas palabras, no estoy segura de quien lo dijo, el dolor se fue tan pronto como había llegado:

-Ahora habla, ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Di tu historia- y les relate todo de como llegue a Seattle luego fui convertida en vampiro y el conocer a Diego, no les dije sobre Bree o Fred, no debía arriesgarlos:-Yo no sabía nada de lo que mi hermana hacía, hasta este momento, desconocía que eran los Cullen realmente, es la verdad-

Ella torció la boca probablemente decidiendo si me creía o no:- Supongo que dices la verdad-no me tranquilizó, si su plan era destruir a Bella y a los Cullen no me dejaría ir:-Pero me temo que sabes lo que hare contigo no es cierto-no dije nada, ni tampoco Diego, trate de liberarme pero Demetri me tenía muy bien sujeta:

-Felix, desate de él, no lo necesitamos-mire a Diego y la sonrisa del otro vampiro, seguro amaba hacer esto, de un momento a otro le arrancó la cabeza a Diego:

-¡No!-grité nuevamente pero esta vez era mi corazón el que dolía, quería llorar por todo esto, quería irme, quería ir a casa. Me calmé, eso me asustó, mi muerte seguía, estaba segura:-¿Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte antes de terminar muerta:

-Soy Jane y él es mi hermano Alec, y ya has conocido a Felix y Demetri-dijo con suficiencia sintiendo mi miedo:-Basta de charlas, Felix, sabes que hacer-

Sucedió en cámara lenta, el se acercaba a mi, mirándome fijamente, sentí como Demetri aflojaba un poco su agarre, quizás para que Felix no tenga ningún problema en sujetar mi cabeza. El miedo me invadió por completo, ojala me hubiera quedado en casa, mire a mi alrededor una ultima vez, Victoria me miraba no había más que odio en su expresión, tal vez estaba imaginado a Bella, no lo sé.

Bella

Mi hermana, a quien no vería nunca más, ni a mi padre, ni a Jacob... Embry. No, si iba a morir haría mi máximo esfuerzo, me recargue sobre Demetri y con mis pies empuje a Felix lo más que pude y fue una buena distancia, lo suficiente como distracción pero ese dolor mental regresó, sin embargo esta vez estaba decidida, y de pronto sentí algo dentro de mi, una fuerza extraña, la empuje hacia afuera y de pronto en una ráfaga de... algo, todos estaban en el suelo, también Victoria y Riley, no tenté mi suerte más tiempo y me fui de ahí, corrí tan rápido que de pronto me vi en un bosque de arboles enormes, me detuve, estaría a salvo, por ahora, debía alertar a los Cullen y a Bella.

Solo esperaba controlar mi sed frente a ella.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa sentí una presencia detrás de mi, al darme la vuelta vi a esa pelirroja, la causante de todo mi dolor:

-Victoria-escupí su nombre, ella sonrió ante mi molestia:

-No fue muy inteligente escapar así de Los Vulturi-se refería a los vampiros:-Por suerte para ti, mi siguiente parte del trato fue matarte a ti también. No sé como es que sigues viva, drene por completo tu sangre sin dejar una sola gota-sonrió, como la odiaba:-debo admitir que hace mucho tiempo no bebía sangre como la tuya-hizo un ruido de succión con su boca:- Deliciosa-

Era todo, esa provocación saco lo peor de mi, burlarse de mi muerte, eso jamas. Me lance contra ella y me esperaba, no hizo ademan de moverse, quería enfrentarme tanto como yo a ella.

Los golpes se escuchaban tan fuerte. Si dos vampiros pelean en medio del bosque y no hay nadie para verlos ¿Pueden escucharlos? Tal vez si, eso me dio gracia y más emoción por la pelea, me llenaba de adrenalina, ella es bueno probablemente siglos de experiencia y sentí algo de respeto por ella.

No sabía quien ganaría esta pelea pero si era lo ultimo para mi, daría lo mejor

.

.

.

n_n


	7. Chapter 7: Planes

Después de un tiempo, aquí lo tienen, en el siguiente capitulo es el encuentro de Monse con los Cullen, no se lo pierdan y gracias a Sol por su comentario y a todos los demás n_n

.

.

.

.

Nunca fui buena en el ballet, y Bella tampoco sin embargo no quería dejar de practicar algun deporte y antes de hacer maratones de caridad estudiaba algo de karate, ya saben, esas lecciones a las que tus padres te llevan los sábados por la mañana, lo practique durante un año solamente antes de irme a vivir con mi padre, lo había olvidado pero ahora lo recordaba, recuerdo cada momento de mi vida...

La batalla no era pareja, Victoria tenía la ventaja y su mayor habilidad era la defensa, cada vez que atacaba ella esquivaba con una gracia angelical, solo que ella no es un angel, sino un demonio fuera del infierno, un lugar al que seguramente yo pertenezco ahora. En un momento ella sujeto mis brazos y me atrajo para hablarme:

-Me has sorprendido, no esperaba que una Swan fuera buena en algo-sonreía, parece que disfruta la pelea y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ella:-Pero es hora de terminar-me golpeó en el estomago, me dejaría sin aire pero al no necesitarlo solo sentí dolor, el suficiente como para dejarme en el suelo. Ella caminó lentamente hacía mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia:

Gruñí:-Terminalo-

Moriría como yo lo decidiera, sin miedo, sin huir. Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa dos vampiros aparecieron, no los reconocía por lo que deben servirle a Victoria:

-Matenla-luego se fue, uno de ellos me sujetó y el otro tomó mi cabeza para arrancarla. Un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de mi, ¿Era así? ¿Era todo? Ella ni siquiera terminaría lo que empezó y esa energía en mi interior apareció nuevamente pero antes de suceder algo los dos vampiros cayeron al suelo haciendo muescas de asco y reconocí esa incomodidad:

-Fred-murmuré al verlo a un metro de distancia, se acercó:

-Tardaron-dijo, los otros seguían retorciéndose pero él caminaba lento como sino estuvieran ahí, se arrodilló junto a mi:-¿Estas bien?-sentí un calor en mi pecho al escuchar su pregunta, él no era de expresar emociones:

-No lo sé- y era la verdad, mis sentimientos eran erráticos e incontrolables. Ambos nos pusimos de pie para terminar con esto, tomamos la cabeza de los vampiros y las arrancamos al mismo tiempo.

Le expliqué a Fred la situación, entre eso, Diego fue asesinado, trató de fingir que no le importaba pero pude notar el dolor en sus ojos:

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo de pronto:-si va a ocurrir esta pelea realmente nos veremos involucrados de una manera y otra-me tomó de la mano y empezó a empujarme:

-No-me solté:-No dejaré a mi hermana y tampoco a Bree solo por tú supervivencia-él me miró enfadado:

-No es solo la mía, la tuya también-se veía muy preocupado y enfadado:-Además Bree ya se fue con ellos-

-¿Qué?-

...

Pasó más tiempo del que sentía, los minutos eran eternos y me preguntaba si cada momento de mi vida sería así siempre. Corría a una velocidad impresionante y aun así podía notar cada detalle a mi alrededor, pensar con claridad como si estuviera sentada y concentrada. Tenía una especie de plan, llegar al campo de batalla sin ser vista, buscar a Bree, sacar a Bree de ahí y por último pero no menos importante salvar a Bella de Victoria. Un plan estúpido o uno muy valiente, depende del punto de vista.

Después de la discusión Fred decidió no seguirme e iría hacia el norte, quizás Canadá, bueno, le deseo lo mejor. Rápido y preciso llegue a un enorme lago, atravesarlo sería fácil y reduciría la distancia para llegar al campo de batalla, ¿Qué como lo sé? Por el aroma, tantos vampiros dejan un rastro en el aire que es imposible de ocultar, ni siquiera con cien litros de sangre esparcidos por el suelo. Salté al lago y lo atravesé, no sé nadar pero al mover rápido y fuerte mis piernas tarde solo unos minutos.

Totalmente empapada continué corriendo y el bosque volvió a hacerse denso. Casi llegaba podía sentirlo pero sobretodo escucharlo, los golpes y gritos, también ocasionalmente los gruñidos de animales, eso me pareció extraño y más aun el olor que desprenden los animales, era horrible y apañaba muy bien el aroma de los vampiros, por suerte sabía donde se encontraban.

Al llegar a campo de batalla me acerqué sigilosamente y oculta detrás de un enorme árbol pude ver todo lo que sucedía. Ahí estaban los vampiros de Victoria y sin duda los otros eran Los Cullen, podía ver a Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper pero a los demás no podía visualizarlos, aunque lo hiciera mi atención se dirigió rápidamente a los enormes animales que ahí se encontraban: unos lobos del tamaño de un caballo, quizás más grandes. Son malas noticias, eso lo sabía, así que me retire de ahí y esperé a que la batalla terminara.

...

Sabía que una vez terminada la pelea tendría que enfrentarme a ellos (los Cullen) y quien sabe como reaccionaran pero si Bella ha estado con ellos mucho tiempo no me rechazarían ¿o sí?. Me puse a pensar mucho sobre eso, no sé lo que le habrán dicho a mi padre o a mi hermana sobre mi desaparición, sí aun siguen buscando, sí empezaron a hacerlo, no sé nada y eso me causa un miedo tremendo.

Los vampiros de Victoria fueron destruidos con bastante rapidez, por lo tanto Bree seguramente ya estaba muerta y es así como me sentía por dentro, la dejé ahí, sola sin nadie para ayudarla. Al darme cuenta de eso me dí cuenta que en verdad dejé de ser humana, entendí a Fred en ese momento, la supervivencia es esencial.

Por fin los gritos se detuvieron y los lobos se retiraron, me puse de pie y me acerque nuevamente para enfrentar mi destino de una vez por todas. Al hacerlo noté como uno de ellos (Alice) se paralizó y se acercó lentamente por donde yo saldría:

-¿Qué pasa, Alice?-preguntó Jasper, los demás Cullen se acercaron

-Esta aquí-fue todo lo que dijo. Salí de donde estaba y al parecer no les sorprendía mi presencia parece que la esperaban. De pronto vi a alguien moviéndose muy rápido, tanto que tarde en reaccionar, sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi:

-Creí que te había perdido-

Era Bree.


	8. Chapter 8: Nueva Prespectiva

.

.

.

-Creí que yo a ti-le dije a Bree mientras la abrazaba, los demás vampiros nos miraban sorprendidos pero Edward estaba distante y precavido, me miraba como si fuera una amenaza y tal vez tenía razón. Pocos segundos después supe el por que, detrás de él estaba Bella, inconsciente. Bree se separó de mis brazos.

Se acercaron a mi, excepto Edward quien seguía empeñado en proteger a Bella... de mi

-Hola-rompí el silencio, una vez Jacob me dijo que un simple saludo es la mejor manera de romper el hielo e iniciar una amistad, de la amistad no estaba tan segura pero esperaba que los Cullen hablaran de esa manera, no parecían estar acostumbrados a otros vampiros a pesar de lo que eran:

-Hola-Carlisle fue el primero en acercarse:- Monserrat, ¿Estas bien?-Fue raro que me llamara por mi nombre, no me sentía como Monserrat Swan nunca más, mire a todos un momento:

-Si, estoy bien. Algo confundida pero bien-Carlisle y Esme sonrieron

-Bella estuvo muy preocupada por ti-dijo Esme:-Todos lo estuvimos-

Alice de pronto se puso al frente:- Los Vulturi están aquí- Todos se alarmaron con esta declaración, yo no tenía idea de quienes eran Los Vulturi pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar así que me prepare para pelear y mire hacia donde Alice había indicado.

-Espera-habló Edward:-Es mejor que te vayas, no sabemos como resultara esto-se veía muy preocupado pero ese sentimiento no era dirigido hacia mi:

-Es cierto. Si sigues esa dirección encontraras nuestra casa, puedes quedarte ahí hasta que esto se resuelva-Carlisle apuntó hacia los árboles.

Estuve de acuerdo, al parecer ellos conocen a los Vulturi y es mejor no entrometerse:

-Vamos Bree-

Si no querían a Bree conmigo no dijeron nada y así las dos corrimos hasta encontrar la casa de los Cullen. La verdad me alegraba salir de su vista, en primera porque el aroma de Bella es demasiado fuerte y Bree también estaba algo inestable por ello, luego estaba Edward creyendo que la atacaría, bueno, debo admitir que eso me preocupaba igual pero odio a las personas que juzgan antes de conocer. En fin, al llegar a la casa no me sorprendió tanto como a Bree pues ya había estado ahí en una ocasión cuando fuí a recoger a Bella, parecía que ella vive ahí, además su aroma esta por todas partes:

-Que linda casa-dijo Bree:-Debe ser genial vivir en un lugar así-Es cierto, la casa es bastante moderna y algunas paredes son de cristal de esa manera se puede ver el exterior pero no el interior, sea como sea debe costar una fortuna haberla construido.

Dimos un recorrido por separado, al parecer los vampiros no pueden estar quietos mucho tiempo, tenemos mucha energía que gastar y todo el tiempo por delante. Tienen un piano y una biblioteca muy extensa y con libros muy raros, al igual que una pantalla junto con algunos videojuegos, no sé por que pero es imposible para mi imaginar a Edward sentado en el sillón jugando con el PlayStation, el Nintendo 64 y más improbable aun el Wii. Bueno, en realidad no sé nada sobre ninguno de ellos, es mejor no especular.

Luego de una hora, ellos por fin regresaron. Me di cuenta de inmediato que Bella estaba hasta el final, los Cullen haciendo una barrare entre nosotras, trate de no molestarme pero con mi nueva condición no era posible, Bella me miraba de una manera extraña, entre asustada y emocionada:

-¿Qué sucedió?-Pregunte, Bree estaba a mi lado en el momento en que termine mi pregunta:- Con los Vulturi-

-Es una larga historia-respondió Carlisle:-Y sé que debes de tener muchas preguntas-

Si, las tengo pero eso podía esperar, quería hablar con Bella:

-Bella-me acerque un poco:-¿Estas bien?-

Ella se aturdió al escuchar su nombre de mis labios, sé que mi forma de hablar cambio pero no pensé que tuviera ese efecto en las personas... en los humanos. Intente acercarme a ella nuevamente pero Edward se interpuso otra vez.

Edward se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero fastidio:

-No puedes-me dijo:- Aun eres... inestable-su sola voz causaba una opresión en mi pecho que exigía liberarse para hacerle daño, cerré los ojos tratando de calmarme y la ira iba en aumento, en esta ocasión me acerque a él para hacerle daño. De pronto sentí una extraña calma, mi furia estaba disminuyendo hasta que desistí de atacarlo:

-Escucha-continuó Edward:-Sé que no lo entiendes en este momento pero un recién convertido no puede acercarse a los humanos con esa facilidad, es por eso...-no terminó de hablar, creo que no sabía que más decir.

Ninguno sabíamos que hacer en esta situación

-Sera mejor que te lleves a Bella-habló Rosalie y si no estuviera en esa extraña calma, también me molestaría su intromisión y antes de que pudiera protestar y con una última mirada de Bella, ambos se fueron.

Después de un tenso silencio, Rosalie volvió a hablar:

-Es mejor que nos sentemos y así aclarar esta situación de una vez por todas-trataba de ser amable pero su voz sonaba algo irritada. En un momento Bree y yo estábamos sentadas en los sillones de la sala principal, en ese momento me di cuenta que ellos caminaban a una velocidad más humana, ¿Tanta era la diferencia entre nosotros?

Hablamos, y mucho. Carlisle fue quien tomó la palabra y me contó como es que se encontró con Edward y sus razones para convertirlo pero no siempre estuvieron juntos, durante un tiempo Edward estuvo viajando por su cuenta hasta que un día decidió volver con Carlisle y desde entonces su amistad ha ido creciendo ahora se encuentran en un punto de lealtad casi inquebrantable, sin embargo, lo que hizo Edward en su tiempo ausente es algo que no me informó, lo entiendo, no es su historia para contar. Esme fue la siguiente en contarme su historia, aunque solo dijo que Carlisle la salvó me pareció muy romántico el que se hayan enamorado a primera vista (claro que la historia no esta completa).

Sus historias eran muy interesantes, especialmente la de Alice, pero claro faltaron Jasper y Rosalie de decirme su historia y sin querer sonar egoísta o pretenciosa, la verdad no me interesa tanto, mis emociones son tan negativas en este momento que solo quiero que todo termine de una manera u otra:

-¿Qué quiso decir Edward con ser inestable?-esa pregunta no dejaba de darme vueltas y también era la mejor forma de iniciar las explicaciones de vampiros, humanos y otras cosas:

-A los vampiros recién convertidos los llamamos neófitos y ya que aun tienen sangre en su sistema son más fuertes y su sed más incontrolable-respondió Jasper:-Por alguna razón la sangre de Bella tiene un aroma más fuerte que otras-estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero no significa que fuera a hacerle daño...o si, eso es lo que le preocupa a Edward:

-Ya veo-respondí:-¿Qué pasara ahora con nosotras?-pregunté notando la angustia de Bree, se vieron incómodos por un momento antes de que Carlisle me respondiera:

-No lo sé Monserrat, pero te prometo que haremos lo necesario para ayudarlas-

Sus palabras me parecieron sinceras pero no podía decir lo mismo del resto, no parecen muy de acuerdo con Carlisle a excepción de Esme. Sea como sea, aquí o al otro lado del mundo sé una cosa; no soy la de antes y ahora me siento capaz de hacer y ser cualquier cosa que desee.

¿Así se sienten todos los neófitos? Tal vez.

.

.

.

.

 **Al final deje viva a Bree, me pareció que si agregaba a Monse algo tenía que cambiar y es esto**

gracias por sus favoritos y comentarios


End file.
